1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a processor-based computer system, and, more particularly, to a method and system for storing field replaceable unit operational history information.
2. Description of the Related Art
The last several years have witnessed an increased demand for network computing, partly due to the emergence of the Internet. Some of the notable trends in the industry include a boom in the growth of Applications Service Providers (ASPs) that provide applications to businesses over networks and enterprises that use the Internet to distribute product data to customers, take orders, and enhance communications with employees.
Businesses typically rely on network computing to maintain a competitive advantage over other businesses. As such, developers, when designing processor-based systems for use in network-centric environments, may take several factors into consideration to meet the expectation of the customers, factors such as the functionality, reliability, scalability, and performance of such systems.
One example of a processor-based system used in a network-centric environment is a mid-frame server system. Typically, mid-frame servers are employed in high bandwidth systems requiring high availability factors. Minimizing system downtime is an important system management goal, as downtime generally equates to significant lost revenue. Typically, such computer systems are provided with replaceable components or modules that may be removed and/or installed without shutting down the system. This on-line replacement capability is commonly referred to as a hot-pluggable or hot-swappable environment.
Unlike current desktop computer systems, in which the internal cards and devices are essentially disposable (i.e., they are replaced if they fail, and the defective part is discarded without repair), the individual components used to construct higher end systems, such as the mid-frame server described above, are typically returned to the manufacturer or a third-party vendor associated with the manufacturer for repair. Repaired units are then reinstalled in the same or in a different mid-frame server. Such repairable components are commonly referred to as field replaceable units (FRUs). In the service life of a particular FRU, it may be installed in multiple servers owned by different customers. Exemplary units that may be field replaceable are system control boards, processing boards, memory modules installed on one of the processing boards, input/output (I/O) boards, power supplies, cooling fans, and the like.
Throughout the service life of a particular FRU, it may be serviced by different repair entities and installed in different customer facilities. Because of the different entities involved during the service life of the FRU, it is difficult to maintain accurate and retrievable records for the individual FRUs. Different databases including information about the FRU may not be centralized or even available.
When a FRU is received for repair it may be difficult to trace its operational history. The operational history may affect the failure rate of the FRU. One operational history parameter affecting failure rates is temperature. Failure rates are often directly dependent on temperature. Various aging mechanisms in the FRU run at temperature controlled rates. Cooling systems are generally designed based on predicted failure rates to provide sufficient cooling to keep actual failure rates at an acceptable level. A FRU returned for repair may have experienced an age related failure in line with the expected failure rates. However, it may also be the case that the predicted temperature based failure model was incorrect and the cooling system design was inadequate to protect the FRU. Because the operational history is difficult to track, it is often correspondingly difficult to diagnose root causes for the FRU failures.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.